criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Of Dreams
Plot As Armand told the team that there was a massive ripple in time, the team arrived in the year 1487, in the heyday of King John II, following Armand's instructions. Then he said that Hailey had changed the course of history and had stopped famous explorers from reaching the various parts of the world, which allowed the Egyptians to take power. The team, astonished landed on the palace garden, where they saw Queen Eleanor of Viseu being murdered in front of their eyes. The team also found evidence to suspect King John II, Vasco Da Gama and Bartolomeu Dias as suspects. Lydia said that the victim was slashed with a rapier, and the killer left some traces of peanuts on the victim's body. As the victim was allergic to peanuts, the killer ate peanuts. Mid - investigation, the team was informed that there was an altercation in the docks. The team immediately arrived there and saw the Pais and Santos family fighting over their queen and accusing each other for the murder. The team talked to the leaders of both the families - Leonor Soares Henriques Pais, António Borges Santos. At last, Leonor was found to be the murderer. When interrogated, he said that the queen was going to banish him from the kingdom as he had kidnapped the explorer Columbus listening to a person. Hearing this, they handed him to the king, who slashed his heart, just like Leonor did. At the machine quarters, Hayden said that they needed to arrest the person who lead Leonor kidnap Columbus. The team searched the docks and found a phone, which belonged to Hailey. They sent it to Kai who said that Hailey was planning something big. He also told she planned to stop all the great explorations so that the Egyptians could rise to power in the future. Then Armand arrived and told the player that 2029 was about to be altered if they didn't stop her. Then he said that he needed to convince Dias to set out to Africa. The team managed to convince him and took him to the royal court. Meanwhile, at the HQ, the team reconciled and Kai said that Hailey had kidnapped Columbus. Armand said that Ferdinand Magellan was not found in history in 1519. Thinking nothing, they set sail to 1519, to find Magellan and Columbus. Summary Victim * Eleanor Of Viseu (Found dead with her heart stabbed) Weapon * Knife Killer ''' * '''Leonor Soares Henriques Pais Suspects Bartolomeu Dias Historical Explorer * Age - 37 * Weight - 133 lbs * Blood - A- * Eyes - Blue Profile * Eats Peanuts * Drinks Wine * Eats Cod Fish John II Portuguese King * Age - 32 * Weight - 156 lbs * Blood - A - * Eyes - Green Profile * Eats Peanuts * Drinks Wine Vasco Da Gama Explorer * Age - 27 * Weight - 184 lbs * Blood - B+ * Eyes - Blue Profile * Eats Peanuts * Drinks Wine * Eats Cod Fish Leonor Soares Henriques Pais Pais Family Head * Age - 68 * Weight - 178 lbs * Blood - B+ * Eyes - Blue Profile * Eats Peanuts * Drinks Wine * Eats Cod Fish António Borges Santos Santos Family Head * Age - 70 * Weight - 145 lbs * Blood - B+ * Eyes - Green Profile * Eats Peanuts Killer's Profile * The Killer eats peanuts * The Killer drinks wine * The Killer eats cod fish * The Killer has blue eyes * The Killer has B+ Crime Scene * Garden * Hall * Docks * Flowerbeds * Vase * Boats